Tu dormiras seule ce soir
by Nuity
Summary: "Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas toi que je quitte, c'est ma fidélité, ce n'est pas l'amour que je cherche, c'est la facilité..." Elle l'avait toujours su. Il était une flamme, et elle un papillon. Mais ça n'avait rien changé.


Nyaoh :3

Me revoilà. Parce que j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages.

**Auteur : **La fille qui écrit au lieu de faire ses devoirs.

**Genre :** Angst, pas corrigé et à peine relu. EDIT : _Sauf que là j'ai corrigé et j'ai mal aux mirettes._

**Pairing : **Allez, ch'uis trop fatiguée pour faire des mystères. AkuKai, et pis vous avez qu'à fuir, tiens...

**Rating & Warning : **K+, je pense.  
Et pas d'avertissement précis, sinon la déprime.

**Précision : **J'oublie peut-être quelque chose, là, mais tant pis.

La chanson n'est pas à moi, et j'ai oublié le groupe. Mais c'est _Tu dormiras seule ce soir_, et, si je ne vous conseille surtout pas de l'écouter parce qu'elle ne convient pas, c'est elle qui m'a tout inspiré.

Y aura pas de notes de fin, donc... Je suis une saloperie, ahahahahahaha. Bonne lecture. Ou pas.

* * *

Elle était encore là - seule, dans cette grande maison.

Il l'avait abandonnée. Pour la dernière fois.

Ses paroles s'étaient gravées au fer rouge dans son âme, au plus profond, d'elle, là, lui, le coureur de jupons que personne n'avait capturé, elle l'avait eu, il l'avait aimé - ou, du moins, elle y avait cru.

Et puis ce soir-là, il lui avait tout dit. Il avait enfin tout déballé, ce qu'elle sentait peser dans l'air depuis des semaines.

_Ce n'est pas toi que je quitte_

_C'est la fidélité _

_Ce n'est pas l'amour que je cherche_

_C'est la facilité_

Oh, elle l'avait toujours su, bien sûr. Elle avait toujours su qu'une seule femme, ça ne lui suffisait pas, que tout l'amour du monde ne le comblait pas, puisque l'amour lui importait si peu, au final. Seuls comptaient les corps, et l'étincelle qui brillait dans leurs yeux - cette étincelle qu'il adorait éteindre.

Elle aurait tellement voulu le détester.

Mais voilà. Il pleuvait dehors, des trombes d'eau salissante et polluée dévalaient les rues, inondaient les gens, rendaient tout encore plus gris que d'habitude, et elle, elle l'aimait. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer.

En sachant qu'il était inaccessible.

C'était comme essayer de capturer un rêve. On croit s'en souvenir parfaitement, et puis un détail se rajoute. Et encore un autre. Et tout finit par ne plus coller. Normal, ça n'est qu'un songe. Et on chérit son souvenir. Ou on l'évoque pour faire peur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate.

Son rêve à elle, c'était lui, et il avait éclaté, et chaque syllabe qu'il avait prononcée était autant de morceaux de verre fichés dans son cœur, où la brisure était si nette. Il ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Elle avait sourit, un sourire si douloureux qu'il n'en était plus qu'une grimace, et elle lui avait dit - _je savais que tu finirais par t'envoler. _Il avait fiché ses yeux verts, si extraordinaires, si séduisants, dans les siens, juste quelques instants, et n'avait pas prêté attention au sang qui coulait de la plaie béante au milieu d'elle. C'était métaphorique mais c'était tout aussi douloureux.

Il lui manquait déjà.

Elle se souvenait, elle, de l'avoir déjà connu à la fac. Il avait un immense sourire, si éclatant qu'elle en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, et rien qu'à le voir, elle l'avait aimé. Il gesticulait, s'offusquait, se félicitait, enrageait, riait, triomphait, et tout ça sous ses yeux, sans que rien ne lui échappe - elle chapardait le moindre petit morceau de lui.

Elle se souvenait, elle, de cette tignasse rousse si différente de la sienne, comme des flammes en mouvement, des cheveux incandescents, un incendie mouvant inoffensif et hypnotisant. Elle se souvenait s'en être approchée et avoir pris une mèche dans sa main. Toute douce. Pas de gel, rien, mais une coiffure tout de même tellement improbable.

Elle se souvenait, elle, de leur première sortie en boîte. C'était sa meilleure amie qui l'y avait traînée. Il était immédiatement parti voir quelqu'un, un simple inconnu. Elle se souvenait avoir souffert de jalousie pour la première fois de sa vie.

Elle se souvenait des magnifiques yeux bleus, bien plus beaux que les siens, de celui qui était parti avec lui ce soir-là. Il était attirant, si attirant, que personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui et de lui parler, de se laisser happer par son charisme et par sa capacité à mettre les gens à l'aise. Il était resté avec le garçon aux airs d'anges le temps de le déchoir, et puis il était passé à autre chose.

Elle se souvenait, enfin, de sa satisfaction quand elle avait lu la douleur dans les yeux de l'inconnu. Il était à nouveau libre, et, même si il ne le resterait pas longtemps, elle profitait de l'absence de jalousie qui rongeait son cœur quand elle le voyait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Et puis ça avait recommencé.

Celle-là était toute petite. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés à la garçonne, et elle l'avait attiré avec son regard mélancolique. Il l'avait consolée un peu plus longtemps, et puis il était passé à autre chose.

Elle aurait dû le savoir, qu'il ne restait jamais longtemps.

Celui d'après avait des yeux turquoises extraordinaire. Il était si froid et distant qu'elle avait cru qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire, qu'il ne serait pas pris dans la tourbillon du jeu d'Axel - mais il l'avait été, pourtant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ses flammes avaient fait fondre la glace du cœur de l'étrange jeune homme. Il l'avait obtenu, au final, ... et puis il était passé à autre chose.

Elle avait cru que son tour n'arriverait jamais. Qu'elle était destinée à être la bonne amie. Et elle s'était résignée à rester éternellement spectatrice.

Quand il lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle, puis qu'ils emménagent ensemble, elle avait cru qu'elle allait mourir. Il y avait ce cœur, là, entre ses côtes, qui battait si fort et si vite, et l'air lui avait manqué. Il lui avait demandé. L'homme qu'elle aimait depuis cinq ans avait daigné s'intéresser à elle, lui accorder des regards et lui offrir des mots.

Elle avait cru qu'il souhaitait construire quelque chose avec elle, qu'il s'y était attachée, au final, à cette petite rousse discrète qu'elle était. Qu'elle était différente, puisqu'il avait voulu se poser quelque part avec elle.

Et, en effet, elle était différente.

Au lieu de rester avec elle trois jours, il était resté avec elle trois mois.

Trois mois durant lesquels elle avait nagé dans le bonheur. Elle y avait cru, oh oui, elle y avait cru, tout en sachant parfaitement, au fond d'elle, que ça ne durerait pas, qu'elle aussi se brûlerait les ailes à la flamme nocturne, petit papillon qu'elle était. Mais elle s'était plue dans son illusion.

Et surtout, elle faisait semblant de ne rien voir, quand certains soirs, il ne rentrait pas, pour revenir le matin débraillé et des cernes sous les yeux. Elle faisait comme si de rien était, et ils vivaient comme ça, et ça lui suffisait.

Elle l'aimait.

C'était mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit sa meilleure amie.

Elle l'aimait _trop_.

Au point d'en être devenue dépendante, au point d'accepter ses caprices et ses travers, au point d'accepter qu'il ramène quelqu'un chez elle, juste savoir qu'il était là, qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit, qu'il l'avait choisie, elle.

Choisie.

Peut-être pour être son exutoire, en fait.

Et puis, deux jours auparavant, elle avait senti quelque chose d'imminent, quand il était rentré et avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps, presque désespérément, presque _désolé _d'être lui-même - ça n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais elle l'avait senti. Et puis il était redevenu normal, et elle avait eu l'impression qu'il voulait juste lui faire payer, juste s'assurer de sa douleur.

Elle avait souri tristement, et son sourire lui avait dit « Tu n'y peux rien ». Pas « je te pardonne ». Juste ça. Parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de dire autre chose, de faire autre chose que de frémir sous ses caresses, comme si c'était la première fois, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Elle avait senti son cœur se serrer si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait cru qu'il allait exploser. Mais non, il battait toujours, ce traître - _boum-boum, boum-boum_ - et toujours pour la même personne.

Tandis qu'elle regardait la porte de son appartement se fermer pour la dernière fois, Kairi sentit une larme couler sur son visage.

_Tu dormiras seule ce soir_

_J'espère que tu vas souffrir..._


End file.
